Blog użytkownika:LoveLapisKuba/Dziennik Hessonit*
Wstęp Witam ! Ten blog będzie poświęcony postaci z mojej serii "Ziemia i Kosmos" czyli Hessonit*. Ale o co będzie w nim chodziło spytacie ? Tutaj Hessonit* będzie zapisywać swoje holograficzne dzienniki. Wpisy Hessonit* będą wyrażone tu w : Datach logowania. Miłego czytania ! Dziwne znaczenia Nie wiem czy się domyśliście ale jest tutaj parę żeczy których możecie nie zrozumieć. Więc tu postaram się niektóre z tych żeczy tłumaczyć ;> No więc dlaczego jest 12 1 (jakaś liczba) ? Dlatego że Hessonit* była na 12 planetach (wliczając Ziemie) gdzie testowała inne swoje statki. Nad datami logowania będę wpisywał wystąpienie danego dziennika w Odc itd. Kiedy jest naprzykład : Data logowania 12 1 4.2. Dwa znaczy że to dalsza część poprzedniego dziennika. Wystąpienie : Historia Hessonit*. Ziemia część 2 Data logowania 12 1 1 Data logowania 12 1 1. Ufff...spokojnie Hessonit. Zaatakowała mnie jakaś banda zdziczałych klejnotów ! A ja nawet nic im nie zrobiłam ! To jest wręcz nie do przyjęcia ale wracam do dziennika. No więc zaraz wejdę powoli w atmosferę ziemi aby sprawdzić czy mój statek się do tego nadaje. Co ja gadam. Ten statek czyli Krążownik H6.54 jest w każdym calu idealny ! No bo przeze mnie zaprojektowany ! Po wszystkich testach zamelduję się znów...Hessonit Faseta-6H9S Ściana-1BY. '' Wystąpienie : Odc. 16 Ziemia i Kosmos - Data logowania 12 1 2. Data logowania 12 1 2 ''Data logowania 12 1 2. Ja w to nie wierzę ! Żółty Diament zlecił mi niezwykle ważną misję dzięki której będę najwyżej postawionym Hessonitem w Homeworld ! Misja polega na zbadaniu ziemi ostatni raz czy nie ma tu niczego przydatnego. A jak jest to zabarać to. Prawdopodobne jest że po tej misji dostanę swoją perłę oraz dwa topazy ! To aż śmieszne że nie miała bym teraz szansy na podwyższenie rangi gdyby nie ta banda haha ! Teraz przyślą Bizmuty które zbudują platformę lądowniczą dla mego statku oraz moje biuro. Nazwę tę platformę...Z.P.H. w skrócie Ziemska Platforma Hessonit. Przyślą również cytryny do ochrony całej placówki. Czeka mnie sporo pracy...Hessonit Faseta-6H9S Ściana-1BY. Wystąpienie : Odc. 17 Ziemia i Kosmos - Kryształowe Serca ! Data logowania 12 1 3 Data logowania 12 1 3. Proces budowy platformy dla mojego statku i innych rzeczy idzie dość powoli. Jeśli te Bizmuty nie pospieszą się to nie będę mogła zacząć swojej misji. Jeśli jutro wszytko nie będzie gotowe to chyba wyjdę z siebie...Na platformie przygotowany jest już kontener na rzeczy które zabiorę z Ziemi. Mam nadzieje że mój diament będzie zadowolony z mojej pracy. Hessonit Faseta-6H9S Ściana-1BY. Wystąpienie : Ziemia i Kosmos/ Czy na pewno neutralni? Crossover Data logowania 12 1 4 Data logowania 21 1 4. Dzisiaj lecimy na pierwsze poszukiwania przydatnuch przedmiotów na ziemi. Sprawdziłam już wszystkie miejsca w jakie mogę zajrzeć. Na dzisiejszy cel wybrałam Książycowo-Morską Wieżę. Mam nadzieję że tam znajdę coś pożytecznego. A przy okazji powiem że platforma jest już w pełni sprawna a mój statek już tu stoi. Zrobię dziennik gdy będę na miejscu. Hessonit Faseta-6H9S Ściana-1BY. Data logowania 12 1 4.2 Data logowania 12 1 4.2. Ja oraz cytryny jesteśmy jesteśmy teraz w statkach nad pozostałościami Kisiężycowo-Morskiej wieży. Okazało się że pod wpływem wielu lat uległa zniszczeniu. Niestety nia ma sensu poszukiwać tu przydatnych rzeczy. Odlatujemy , a jutro wyruszymy w następne przydatne miejsce. Hessonit Faseta-6H9S Ściana 1BY. Wystąpienie : Odc. 18 Ziemia i Kosmos - Podniebna Bitwa Data logowania 12 1 5 Data logowania 12 1 5. Ponieważ wczorajsza misja była niepowodzeniem wysłałam Cytryny na patrol. Jedna z grup nie wróciła. Z tego powodu jutro planuje pójść w tym kierunku gdzie zaginął jeden z patroli... (''Wtedy do biura wchodzi piątka zranionych zółtych klejnotów). ''Jak śmiecie przerywać mi mój dziennik ! I dlaczego tak wyglądacie ?! ''(Jedna z żółtych zaczęła mówić)... ''Niezwykle przepraszamy waszą jasność za nasz wygląd ale...nasz patrol został zaatakowany ! ''(Hessonit na to)... ''Co ? Kto was zaatakował ?! ''(Następny Cytryn odpowiedział)... To była grupa klejnotów ! Było tam pięć klejnotów i trzy fuzje złożone z dwóch klejnotów ! (oburzona Hessonit odpowiedziała)... To niedopuszczalne ! Jutro tam pójdziemy i zobaczymy co to za klejnoty ! Ale teraz wylatujemy więc ogłoście wszystkim żeby byli przygotowani do odlotu ! Jasne ? (Cytryny odpowiedziały chórem)... ''Tak jest wasza jasność ! ''(i wyszły z biura). ''Tak jak mówiłam...jutro wyruyszymy na miejsce tego wypadku. Ale teraz lecimy wprost do '''Zakrzywionej Galaktyki. '''Ocenię które teleportery mogę zabrać. Hessonit Faseta-6H9S Ściana-1BY. Wystąpinie : Odc. 19 Ziemia i Kosmos - Wielka moc Data logowania 12 1 6 Data logowania 12 1 6. To jest wręcz okropne !!! Okazało się że na ziemi są jakieś głupie grudy zwane Kryształowymi Sercami które przyszkadzają mi w pracy. To rebeliantki które uciekły z Homeworld. Grupa składa się z : Awenturynu , Jaspisu , Angel Aury Kwarc , Różowego Rubinu oraz jakiegoś ohydnego mutanta. Nie dość że na początku przeszkodziły mi w dotarciu do zakrzywionej galaktyki to potem gdy chciałam je unicestwić pokonała mnie niezwykle potężna fioletowa fuzja. Składała się z Awenturynu i Różowego Rubinu. Dwa inne typy klejnotów w jednej fuzji ! Toż to okropne ! Ale wracając do tematu. Fuzja była niezwykle potężna. Mam zamiar złapać ją i pokazać żółtej diament. Zrobi z niej najlepszego super żołnierza na świecie z tą mocą. A kto będzie za to odpowiedzialny ? Ja ! Oczywiście. Teraz lecę na kolejną próbę zabrania teleporterów z Zakrzywionej Galaktyki. Hessonit Faseta-6H9S Ściana-1BY. Wystąpienie : ? Data logowania 12 1 6.2 Data logowania 12 1 6.2. Ja oraz Cytryny wylądowałyśmy już na zakrzywionej galaktyce. Większość teleporterów jest...w nie najlepszym stanie. Jednak pare z nich wciąż funkcjonuje dobrze. Cytryny zanoszą odłamki teleporterów na statki. To pierwsza zdobycz z tej planety. Brak śladu rebeliantek. A nawet gdyby tym razem się pojawiły to poniosły by klęskę ! Hessonit Faseta-6H9S Ściana-1BY. Wystąpienie : Po odcinku : ... Data logowania 12 1 7 Data logowaniua 12 1 7. Działo się tak dużo że niestety nie jestem w stanie opowiedzieć wszystkiego ale w wielkim skrócie. Spotkałam na Ziemi Pirop , ona też próbowała zniszczyć pewnych rebeliantów. Postanowiłyśmy więc połączyć siły i razem wykończyć wszystkich rebeliantów. Wymyślyłyśmy genialny plan i wszystko było dopracowane. Zleciłam też Pirop aby schwytała Awenturyn oraz Różowy Rubin. Ale...plan zawiódł. Chociaż miałyśmy przewagę liczebną i jakościową i nawet zniszczyłyśmy ich baze...rebelianci wygrali. Za to dowiedziałam się bardzo przydatnej rzeczy. Ta potężna fuzja posiada tę moc tylko wtedy kiedy jest w jakimś transie. Uruchamia się on kiedy jest w niebezpieczeństwie lub bardzo tego potrzebuje. Ta informacja niezwykle ułatwi mi zadanie schwytanie tej fuzji i przy okazji rebeliantów ! Hessonit Faseta-6H9S Ściana-1BY Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach